How to Beat an Unbeatable Girl Rival in 10 Rivals
There comes a time in many an It Girl player's life when you encounter an especially difficult rival in 10 Rivals. The one, which becomes your problem. Why? Because her hotness is much higher than yours and every time you showdown, you lose. In such a situation, there is only one way: read our guide! :D Actually, an encounter with such an unbeatable player is relatively rare. It may only happen several times. In any way, it is handy to know how to get rid of such a nuisance. Read the steps below: ''The Strategy: #''Stock around 25-30 Thank-You Notes. You will need them later. #''Load the game afresh.'' #''Go to your closet & put on the highest clothes in your arsenal. Same for the hair style if you can.'' #''Go to the 10 Rivals.'' #''Beat all the other rivals first. Leave the unbeatable girl for last.'' #''Start showdowning with the unbeatable player.'' #''You lose once. If you have confidence left, showdown with her until it runs out.'' #''As expected you have lost to her again. No worries.'' #''Go to your purse, and use 1 Thank You Note. Just one.'' #''Go to 10 Rivals & showdown with her again.'' #''Repeat showdowning & refilling your confidence with just 1 Thank You Note until you win. Once her confidence runs out, she will cave in in any case.'' #''Done. :D'' And this is how you get rid of an unbeatable player. Thank you for reading this & hope you found it useful! ;) Notes on strategy: *We recommend to use 1''' Thank You Note'' so that you do not waste too much valuable confidence & bonuses. It does take some time to refill and showdown between going from the purse and 10 Rivals, but consider this: if you showdown with her & every time she only loses 12-17 confidence to your 50-70, then she will eat through most high hotness bonuses you have! And they are precious enough without that. This is why it is recommended to use Thank You Notes. They are just enough to showdown once and even if by statistics you lose 50-70 confidence, you will end up losing only 12 confidence! Using larger bonuses is a waste of precious energy otherwise in my experience. *The reason why you should showdown with other girls first is not to spend any attention on them later and engage the problem girl directly. Besides, experience shows if you showdown with the unbeatable girl and lose and decide to showdown with another easier girl just to "change the scenary", the little confidence the unbeatable girl has lost will regenerate to 100% (le gasp D: ). In other words, while you were gone, she regenerated. More work for you unfortunately. So, '''''showdown with her only if you want to win, but get rid of other rivals first ''so that there are no accidental or incidental distractions. *Also, the ''good news is: such a problem player is a rare occurance and once you beat her, you can kiss her goodbye for quite a while. *In my experience, this is the only way to get rid of such a girl. Refreshing the game has no effect whatsoever. Category:It Girl Category:Game Guides